Hiriajuu
Avagy Hiri kimásolja a bemutatkozását Meriről, mert lusta dög, de nem akarja, hogy ne ismerjétek. Hiri kicsi, öreg és vidéki. Hiri Veszprémben született kilencvenkettőben, és ott is él, és ott is fog megdegleni egyszer, reményei szerint a két vén házsártos párja meg egy rakás háziállat körében. Még reménykedik benne, hogy addigra ez a shithole egy valamivel élhetőbb ország lesz. A városát nagyon szereti, szívesen összefut bárkivel, aki erre jár, és nagyon szereti az új kis otthonát is, örömmel vendégül lát benne bárkit bármikor. Hiri összegyűjtötte mind, mint Gary Oak a pokémonokat. Nem heteró, nem cisznemű, nem monogám. Hát ez ilyen. LGBT terminológiában szakavatottaknak pánszexuális, az utca emberének bi, de ha úgy tartja kedve, elmagyarázza a különbséget. Nem bináris nemű, most már úgy elég széles körben felvállaltan. Férfi pronounokat használ meg ecsetfrizurát hord, de szereti a legginseket meg az ásványból fűzött karkötőket gyűjteni. Néha inkább ez, néha inkább az, de mindig átmenet. Akinek nem tetszik, fogja be a pofáját, és lépjen tovább, thank you. Poliámor is, igen, és azért se kér elnézést. Van egy párja. Van egy asszonya is, Sachi. Szereti mindkettőt. (De jó nekik, mi?) Szóval ilyen vidám két lábon sétáló szivárványzászló nagyjából, és büszke is rá, és már hidegen hagyja, ha más nem az. A Hirin kívül Zalán, Zé, Ronen lehet még. Ezekre hallgat. Másra nem, itt nem. Köszöni. Éjszakás recepciós jelenleg. Más időzónában él, istentelen órákban van ébren, de napközben általában nehéz utolérni, mert néha aludni is szokott. Kicsit elszúrt. Tünetmentes epilepsziás, nem annyira tünetmentes pánikbeteg. Esélyesen van valami egyéb mentálnyomora is, nem tudni, hogy mi, mert a dilidokit halogatja, mint ahogy a hülye lyukas fogával se ment el már vagy egy éve fogászatra. A halogatás nagymestere, igen. Kétnyelvűnek vallja magát. Anyanyelvi szinten beszéli az angolt is, alapbeállítása a hunglish, néha angolabb, mint magyar. Olvasni, filmet nézni már csak angolul szokott, vannak témák, amikről csak úgy tud beszélni, és keveri a szavakat. Néha abszolút angolba vált, mental health situationtől függ. Szokjátok meg. Gémer volt. Most éppen nem az, mert kevés ideje van rá, de elkötelezett Playstation-hívő, birtokolja a teljes szériát. (Catch 'em all, still.) Mmorpg veterán (Lineage II ftw), Sims-pró, ex-Guardian, örök Vault Hunter és Lone Wanderer. A Diablo I, az Age Of Mythology és a Call of Duty II nevelte fel. Sosem WoWozott. Zenefüggő is. Spotify nélkül nem tudna élni. Panic! at the Disco, The Killers, Billy Talent és twenty one pilots az örök szerelmek, de kismillió saját playlistje van, amiket orrvérzésig hallgat, és nem válogat a stílusok között. Indie emo, hardcore trance, electro swing, faroa-szigeteki folkmetál, bolgár hip-hop, bármi jöhet. A zenei ízlése a legvegyesebb felvágott, csak a hörgős cuccokért meg a rapért nincs oda. Szereti az állatokat. Van egy kutyája. Rozi, Rozalinda, Rózsabimbó, Rozsomák, mikor épp hogy. Templomtéri, utcai vegyes, kis fekete korcs. Gyávakutya. Szívecsücske. Szeret kirándulni, ha nem is világot, de országot látni, jó kávézókat felkutatni, két írásmaraton között élni. Sokat ír. Sokat beszél is, úgyhogy ez hol meglepetés? Ja, meg néha költ. Az csak mellékhobbi. Sorozatokat ritkán néz, animéket is, meg inkább csak a régi kedvenceit már, viszont filmfüggő. A HP-filmeket mondjuk zsigerből gyűlöli, de a Gyűrűk Urát kívülről tudja (angolul, obvs), és listázza a megnézendőket meg megnézetteket imdb-n elhivatottan. Vígjátékot semmi szín alatt nem hajlandó fogyasztani, romantikusat sem. Horrorban utazik főleg és thrillerben, meg dráma, akció, sci-fi és fantasy is jöhet. Olvasó. Néha jobban, néha kevésbé, kedvencek akadnak. HP, The Raven Boys, The Foxhole Court, Böszörményi Gergő-sorozata, Rejtő Jenő, Agatha Christie Poirot-művei, Stephen King. Fices berkekből Jennaverre, cathy111, Raistlin, Susan Kreber. Aki olvasott tőlük, meg Hiritől is, az esélyesen észre is veheti itt-ott, hogy ezeket szereti, mert adaptív a stílusa, hatnak rá az olvasott dolgai. És amúgy meg olvas kismillió fandomban, mert sokkal többet ismer, mint amennyit elkötelezetten szeret, és hobbija amúgy is olyan fandomokból olvasni, amikben nincs benne. Hiri Merengő-admin, aktív író, KK-vezető, és úgy általában elmondhatja, hogy ha nem is az írás az élete, de nem tudna nélküle élni. (Persze azt hitte, hogy tejtermékek nélkül se fog, de kénytelen lesz, friss laktózérzékenyként. De who knows? Az írás azért nem tej. xD) Búgócsiga, mindig mindenhol ott van, segít, de legalábbis beledumál. Ha nem, akkor éppen depizik, leave him alone, majd elmúlik. Ha igen, és csodálkoztok, hogy csinálja, hogy ennyi mindent csinál mindig, a titok egyszerű: nem alszik. Nem sokat, nem sokszor. Nem ér rá, meg kell váltania a világot. Kategória:Játékosok